Panther Memes/Quotes
'Mr. Bey's "You are..." Quotes' You aare a collection snubber! You are a hoarder! You are in error! You are a library deadbeat! You are a desk defacer! You are a desk bully! You are a desk intimidator! You are a crevice violator! You are a stapler usurper! You are a usurper! You are a chair misuser! You are an alley cat! You are a seal! You are a pithy writer! You are a grade bully! You are a paper sabeuter! You are a weapon simulator! You are politically incorrect! You are a seat usurper! You are a note-taking deviator! You are a grade manipulator! You are a nascent nailclipper! You are a basket neglector! 'Mr. Bey's Medical Dictionary' Pre-nursing Home Syndrome Type One: You are rocking back and forth in your chair. Transition Phase: You see little green men on your desk. Type Two: You are reaching out for other people. Sea World Syndrome You are looking in other classrooms and everyone in the room is observing you. Elvis Syndrome You "Elvis" the dictionaries on the shelf, leaving imperfect "dents." Self-dismissal Syndrome You seem to believe that you can leave without being dismissed. Harpoon Syndrome You lean back on the whiteboard like a harpoon has been shot through you. Metal Plate Syndrome Your head constantly is attracted to the smartboard because there is a metal plate in your head. Floating Desk Syndrome You lift up your desk with your legs and it "breathes". Adolescent Snow Syndrome Every time you look out the window and it is snowing, it is as if this is the first time you have ever seen snow, fixing your gaze on the strange white particles. Paper Suction Syndrome There were 60 copies and 45 kids and now there are 0 copies and 45 kids. Jumping Jack Syndrome You jump out of your seat as if you were startled. Multipurpose Room Syndrome You are talking/yelling/shouting as if you were in the multipurpose room. Pinball Machine Syndrome A combination of Adolescent Snow Syndrome ''and ''Jumping Jack Syndrome. You jump out of your seat to look at the snow, like the flippers hitting the ball in a pinbal machine. Gerund Jump This infamous condition ails the victim by causing him/her to mark every word ending with -ing as a gerund. Participle Pounce Coined by Gianni Hsieh, this slightly less severe illness causes the victim to mark every word ending in -ed or -ing as a participle. This illness can conflict with Gerund Jump for obvious reasons, causing brain damage and severe trauma. Self-Seat-Reassignment Syndrome You seem to believe that you can sit wherever you please. Happens often during Supervised Study. Chronic Counting Syndrome A little help here? I don't know what this is... Alley Cat Syndrome People like to prowl around in the alley between the ramp and the Pod. 'Mr. Bey's Miscellaneous Quotes' The first ten minutes of Supervised Study is silent. Thanks for coming! Sign 3 Interesting... No, the other . Thank you, Mr. Bey. You're sitting up straight, facing forward, feet centered under the desk, back parallel to the back of the chair, and books centered on your desk. Excellent! Superlative! Hoist the chairs! We are dismissed! , sit down. , sit down... Sergeant at arms! When grading, be meaner than a junkyard dog. Ooooooh... the frigid winds of rejection... Worry about the D-O, not the D-U-E! Oh man, that's really cool! Them dotted lines are going right down the middle of my car! Prepare to be socially ostracized! "Lucy in the Sky" (with Diamonds) I am not addicted to you! Constructive criticism... not YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD! We have an excellent usurper! There is no future fairy! There is no carpet fairy! Are you Bidening me? Psychedelic You have been sabotaged! Don't just sit there and think "derp!" Turn to them and say, WE ARE DOING THIS ALONE! High school social life! 'Mr. Bey's Private Lessons - Meets Conviently During 6th Hour!' Café 201 Speed Lessons Focus Classes Gender Confusion Clinics Juggling Clinic 201 Comedy Club 201 Laughing Managment Classes Time Management Seminar Grammar Clinic 201 Calmness Clinic 201 'Student Quotes' Esculent! Mr. Dundee! Psychedelic/Psychedelia Aiya! Bob the Dinoflagellate Cosine, secant, tangent, sine, three point one four five one nine. Square root, cube root, BTU, sequence, series, limits too. Rah.